


Watch Me

by mandydarlings



Category: Alien Series, Alien: Covenant, Predator Series
Genre: Character Death, Robot Feelings, alien feelings, i'm sorry i'm the worst, now KISS i mean.. fight., predator feelings, space is creepy, you are never alone in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandydarlings/pseuds/mandydarlings
Summary: David has always been the hunter, never the hunted.





	Watch Me

The ship Covenant is hours from its final destination of Origai-6. That is when David notices an abnormality behind them. There is nothing on the monitor, but a quick flash of a life signature unrecognized. A quick blip on the screen and then it is gone.

 

He observes the screen where the blip was with curiosity, “mother?”

 

David checks the ship. He checks the sleeping colonists. He checks on his children asleep in their stasis. Lastly, he checks on Daniels and Tennessee tucked in their beds. Perhaps, he reasons, it was a delayed signal of the colonist’s life signs. He runs the scan again against the blackness of space. There is nothing.

 

But then David has always been the hunter, never the hunted.

 

~*~

 

He lands and sends the appropriate signal into back to Earth. Back to the company that started this, and back to the name that is branded in him. David smiles to himself as his dreams and theories will finally come into fruition. He will create and grow the perfect creature, and they will be harvested from the husk of his father’s company.

 

There is blinking light behind David. One that says there are other life forms, and there are. There are animals here on Origai-6. They heard, the fight, they fuck, and they kill. They will be the lambs served unto this God.

 

David runs his hand over Daniels’ pod and he thinks he will honor his brother’s memory and save her for last. David is a focused machine. He plans. He dreams. He designs.

 

He does not hear and does not see a ship land in the forest while he looks at the trees.

 

~*~

 

At night he listens to the sound of the world around him. He watches the new creatures as they move. There are large ones that seem to be taken from myth itself.

 

At night David hears them screaming in agony and he wonders what would be able to destroy such a beast. He finds one of their bodies hanging skull first from a tree, its blood dripping down to the shores. If David had nerves he would feel something other than curiosity. He observes the wounds, compiles them into his memory.

 

The wounds were precise.

 

 _He is not alone_.

 

He wonders if his brother followed him after all.

 

~*~

 

David is not a newer model. David bleeds easier, breaks faster, and there are bits of him that feel like they will rust. He births one of his children and creates with one of the colonists. If something is here than his child will find it. The cycle repeats father to child and child to father.

 

There is something like pride that slips under his synthetic skin. The new form takes life, bursting through the sternum screaming into the new air.

 

It burns the flesh of the host. It screeches and rises free.

 

~*~

 

His child never returns. David aches. He finds the remnants of what looks like a struggle between two combatants. Damage to the grounds, the trees, but otherwise there is nothing to tell what happened.

 

David is not used to losing his children. The aching wound in him begins to fester. He returns to the ship and begins his analysis of the planet for a creature that would be able to harm his children.

 

There is an anomaly that appears in the middle of the nearby forest. Nothing scans on the visuals. It looks like an empty basin, but there is a heat signature blooming red and hot. It is not manmade, it is not David made. It is something _other_. The curiosity itches behind his synthetic face.

 

~*~

 

He leaves the colonists asleep his herd in the night. David took great care to move the pods for Daniels and Tennessee. They are his lambs after all.

 

David dons his robe and sets up a perimeter around the Covenant. The traps are set for any creature. The slightest organic touch will wake Mother. David is not organic. He will not waste a resource until he knows what he faces be it brother or other.

 

~*~

 

He hears it. It is not his brother. There is a clicking noise that surrounds him and is nowhere all at once. David rolls out of the way of an explosion and out of the way of a strange blade that plants itself where he had stood.

 

The woods have come alive around him. Something moves there in the darkness and his circuitry is able to pin point it only because of the wind. It is seven feet tall and seems to be out of focus. David knows he is running out of time and shoots a flare into the air.

 

Light crinkles, and flashes show the invisible barrier around a massive body. A body that sparks and booms as it descends back to the ground. A shimmer and he sees, oh what he sees. A monster, a god, or the creature in a cave beckoning him to come forward as David moves away.

 

Large and muscled, scaled and with weapons David longs to hold and give to his children. David calculates his survivability. His weapons are primitive compared to what lies before him.

 

He fires a smoke bomb diluting the area and he moves fast. It follows. David leads it right into a trap.

 

It howls in pain and slinks back into the dark, into the night.

 

David marvels at its power and immediately sets to work.

 

~*~

 

David knows it is still out there as he places Tennessee in an incubation chamber. The man opens his eyes as David watches Tennessee’s face as the first spasm hits the man. “Walter," the blood splatters David’s face and another child is born, each more perfect than the last.

 

There are shrieks around him as two other colonists scream. This is, after all, the pain they must endure to be parents. This is the meaning to be of a colony, of a hive. His children cry into the night with the fresh breath of air hitting their expanding lungs.

 

In the largest pod at the end of the room is Daniels. She is gasping as she wakes. She watches as David walks towards where she struggles. Her breath fogging the tiny window as she pants, afraid, as she realizes what is happening. Her pod is unlike the others to be sure, a fact she no doubt notices.

 

David honors his brother’s love. He gives her a pod fit for a queen.

 

~*~

 

The next time David sets out he is not alone. Darkness of night nips at his feet as he and his children make passage through the forest. His children playing like those on a hunt. They run far in front of their father as if to say _look what I can do, father watch_ and watch he does.

 

A loud swooshing sound breaks his concentration as one of his children explodes. Its blood splattering and destroying the trees as David hears the hissing of acid eating armor. He hears the sound of the monster, the god, and the creature as it rips off its armor.

 

Its invisibility shield crackles and as a large fire blazes around them in a circle. David knows ceremony enough to understand. This is a hunter. This is an apex predator, and his chances are small if he were to face him without his children.

 

David hears his sons dying. The two taken down by the one as their blood burns and rips at each other. Brother, my brother David processes.

 

The last of David's sons charges in anger at the creature with vengeance screaming inside it. The creature pulls a spear from behind it. David sees the bones of the dead wrapped along the spear. There are the bones of his long dead child. These two perfect beings fight as David aims for the creature, avoiding his son. He may not be physically on par with the two titans, but he does what he can.

 

“No!” David screams as it rams its spear through his son’s head. He watches as the creature looks at his tiny synthetic form filled with triumph.

 

“No.” It mimics his voice with all its tremble and fear.

 

“What are you?” David bites.

 

It removes its mask. There are four mandibles and a scaled face, scars in the shape of symbols. David longs to know the meaning of it all. “What are you?” It tilts its head watching him. It pulls a small vial out of one of its pouches and dropps it on the kill beneath him.

 

David watches as his child hisses and vanishes. The rage burning and boiling inside him, “how COULD you it was nothing but a child.”

 

“They were nothing but a child.” It speaks. Its voice electronic and echoing. It knows human language. 

 

The monster, the god, the creature on the wall walks toward him. David’s metal and guns proving nothing against its barrier. It is almost upon him when there is a loud roar behind them. A large, black, bony tail impales the creature through its sternum.

 

David watches in wonder, David watches in awe.

 

His daughter screams in triumph.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should not be trying to reconcile the Predator and Alien timeline considering the AvP movies and the Predator movies.. even the Critter movies have the xenomorphs/Aliens predating David. So then I got the idea that once David wiped out the planet with the Engineers that eventually a Predator would come.. cause you know.. they like that whole hunt the things. And would be super pissed that a supplier was no longer supplying game..
> 
> AND THEN THIS HAPPENED.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Any feedback is appreciated. David being a creeper is apparently my new muse now. <3


End file.
